1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of submerged combustion glass melters and methods of use.
2. Background Art
Submerged combustion melters are known for producing molten glass. The nature of submerged combustion melters and their operation cause a perceptible and measurable vibration and/or oscillation in the system.
It would be an advance in the submerged combustion glass melting art to develop methods of using the vibration and/or oscillation of the submerged combustion melter, either alone or in combination with other system parameters, to predict properties of the molten glass or other material melted within the melter, particularly in situations where melter feeds, fuels, and/or oxidants are changing or expected to change.